valentine of love and hate
by gothicgirl527
Summary: rape, heart break, pain, love, hate, sex,all in one great story!read it now!chapter 8 up!
1. late night love

Valentines love and hate.

"No more, No more" she thought to herself. "I opened up my heart to him and he just hurt me." Raven sat back in the cold falling rain. Her hair was muddy and greasy. "He said he would never let me down, he said he would be there he promised!" Raven could not get these thoughts out of her head. She tried to meditate, she really tried but her mind kept going back to beast boy. Her mind trailed off again back to what happened.

_Flash back…_

The sky was dark and it was almost midnight. Robin's communicator started to play a song and he yelled two words and they were off "TITANS GO!" he yelled.

They got at an old abandon farm. "So who is the bad guy this time?" cyborge started.

"Killer mouth, control freak, Dr light?" Robin stopped in his tracks. "Oh my God!" "But how did you survive?" Robin asked. Slade was back with a vengeance and there was no stopping him. "I don't know how you survived or were you have been all these years but all I know is your going down!" "Titans go!" Robin yelled again. Slade jumped back as starfire blasted starbolts at him. "Beast boy go!" Cyborge yelled holding his hands out to catch him. Beast boy turned into a monkey and jumped into cyborges arms. Once again slade dodged the attack, but this time he punched beast boy in the stomach and he flew back against the wall. "Beast boy!" Raven yelled, running over to him.

"Mm." Beast boy moaned rubbing his head. Raven put her hand out and helped him up.

"Yo, love birds get your butt's over here!" cyborge yelled.

Raven and beast boy was not offended by the comment and ran over to help fighting side by side. "Another time titans another time." Slade said running out the door and hitting a button to destroy the whole hide out. "Lets go home, titans!" Robin yelled as starfire picked him up and they flew home.

It was around two am by the time they got home.

"Alright who is ready for donuts?" Cyborge yelled in excitement.

"I am going to my room." Raven said in a deep monotone.

"You do not wish to have donuts with us Raven?" starfire asked sweetly.

"No I just want to go to my room." She said walking away.

Beast boy got up and followed after her.

"Raven, wait up!" Beast boy yelled running fast.

"What?" Raven asked trying not to sound excited that he was following her.

"I..i wanted to give this to you." He said holding a wrapped box out to her.

She looked at it with wide eyes she was trying to hide here excitement, but that was to hard she heard a vase break in the back room.

"Ha, I know Valentines day is not till tomorrow but I want you to know now."

Raven opened the box and found a heart shaped box with chocolate in it.

"Oh beast boy, it is beautiful." She said holding back tears. She had never had anyone love her before.

"Well there is one more thing." He said still shaking.

Raven just looked at him still in shock.

"Will…you go out with me?" He said slowly.

Raven was on totally shock and thought she felt her knee's fall out from under her.

"I know it is weird, I mean I never told you that I loved you I was waiting for this time."

"Uh, Uh, I…" Beast boy interrupted again.

"If you don't want to that is fine. He said.

"I guess I will so I can see what your like." Raven said raising a brow.

Beast boy jumped up

"How is tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight sounds great." She said smiling.

Raven started to walk into her room but once again beast boy stopped her.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"Mm" she said confused.

"Did you love me all this time?"

"Since the day I meet you!" Raven said.

Beast boy felt tears filling his eyes, he started to run off and yelled back I will come and exhort you in an hour, so get ready.

Raven felt a smile on her lips and ran in her room and closed the door.


	2. changed heart

"Beast boy knocked lightly on ravens door.

"Yes?" she said trying to sound not to interested in the date they were going on.

"So were are we going?" She asked in a monotone.

"It is a surprise." He said trying to sneak his hand over to ravens with out her noticing.

Raven noticed and put her hand on top of his first.

Looking at each other they blushed.

The phone booth that they had past ten seconds ago had shattered in a million tiny pieces.

"Well there went the phone booth." She mumbled, but yet had a little smirk on her face.

"We are here!" He yelled.

Raven looked out the window.

"NO no don't look!" Beast boy said putting a blindfold over raven's eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes I want this to be a surprise!" he said.

"Alright."

Beast boy picked her up and carried her out of the car they had drove in.

They got into the restaurant and beast boy sat her down in the chair and took off her blindfold.

"Wow, beast boy this is…. Nice." She said looking around.

Then he moved his hand on top of hers again.

"Then a familiar voice rang out.

"Beast boy?" "Is that you?"

It was terra!

"Who freed you from the curse?" He asked

Raven was really pissed off.

"Why did he have to come and ruin my special day with beast boy?" Her mind chanted.

"Well it had been a long time and my parents came looking for me and found a cure!" she continued.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked beast boy and looking with hatred in her eyes toward raven.

"We are out on a date!" Raven said butting into the conversation.

"Wow." She said feeling her heart break.

"Well I better go!" terra said.

"NO why don't you stay?" Beast boy said.

"I am sure raven won't mind." Beast boy didn't even think to ask raven.

Really all he needed to do was look at raven's face and he could tell what she thought of this.

"Ok." She said in her preppy voice.

Oh how raven-hated terra from the day they meet.

Always trying to take beast boy away and trying to steel her only friends.

"No Beast boy!" she started.

"I do mind!"

Beast boy looked at her with concern.

"From the day I meet you I loved you, from that special day you cocked me out of hiding from every one and myself!" "You told me you would always be there for me you told me nothing would come between us! But you lied!" You fucking lied to me!" Raven said her eyes filling up with tears.

"Raven I didn't think this would…. Raven interrupted him.

"One, you thought wrong and two, I didn't think you possessed that ability!"

She said and ran out the door.

End flash back… 

She heard a voice ring out and bring her back to reality.

She gasped.

Robin held her out in the rain and all she could do is cry.

"But robin why are you out here?"

"I thought you would need cheering up after… he trailed off.

"Well you are right."

"I mean how the hell could he do that?"

"Raven I don't think he meant it to mean anything personal."

"How do you know, you weren't there."

"I think he was just so excited to see terra again, but I highly doubt he meant anything by it."

"YES! He knew he was making me unhappy he knew it all along."

"Come on lets go back to the tower." He said lifting her up off her feet and walking back with her.


	3. the battle and confession

It was late by the time Robin and Raven got back to the tower.

Robin walked Raven to her room and she ran in putting her hood over her face to cover the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Then there was load knock at the door.

"Yes?" yes raven said in a monotone voice as she watched terra barge right into her room.

"What are you doing in my room?" she yelled, "No one should ever go into my room!"

"I just want to make one thing clear!" she began.

"Stay away from beast boy, he is mine." Terra said bluntly.

"You can have that bitch!" raven said loudly.

"I don't want him I don't need him and you will find that out as well. He is a two timing cheating bitch!" Raven said pointing at terra and getting in her face.

Terra reached out and slapped raven in the face. Blood was poring everywhere.

Raven grasped her face; she could feel the anger building up inside of her.

Then raven attacked terra pushing her on the ground and hitting her head on the end table. Terra kicked raven back and she hit the end table and she blacked out.

Terra got scared and ran out of her room as fast as her skinny legs could take.

"Got to run!" she whispered to herself.

"Raven?" Beast boy yelled carrying flowers behind his back.

"I know you are mad at me and don't want to talk to me but can you please open your door?" Beast boy said sadly.

Two minutes had past and raven still did not answer the door.

"Raven pleaseee!" He yelled knocking loudly on her door.

He knocked so hard that the door fell over.

That is when he saw raven lying on the ground her face and the back of her head covered in blood.

"Oh my God Raven! Raven answer me, please answer me!" Beast boy yelled shaking her lightly trying to wake her up.

Then he saw a little movement and her body and she woke up in shock.

"Mm." "Beast boy?" She moaned.

"I..i don't need your help." She said holding the back of her head.

"Yes you do raven you are going to die here if you don't get help!" "I mean look at your head!"

"NO!" she yelled loudly.

"I want to die!" "I have nothing to live for." She said.

"Raven what are you talking about?"

"You…you don't love me."

"You love terra!" She said with a look of disappointment on her face.

Beast boy sat there with her in his arms and was speechless.


	4. fighting hurts me more then you can imag...

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Raven woke up in a noisy hospital with a blood-covered bandage on the back of her head and two tiny stitches on her face.

"Well this sucks." She murmured to herself.

"But who got me here?" she whispered to herself.

Then she heard beast boy's voice. "Raven, Know you did not want help but, I had to get you here! I can't just let you die even if you don't still love me you are still my friend and I can't let a _friend_ die." He said his shifting his eyes downward.

"What ever." Raven she said in a monotone.

"Raven I don't know what the hell your problem is but listen I am sorry you might confused what you saw. But I was just trying to help a friend!" He said sitting down.

"You just don't get it do you?" She said screaming loudly.

"This was are date! And you go invite terra to come and sit with us and did not even ask me!"

"Oh so that is the problem." He said understanding we can start over if you want?"

"No beast boy, you go and find terra and just leave me here to die!"

"Oh and one more thing, you need to know something."

"What?"

"Terra did this to me." She said staring at beast boy with cold hard eyes.

"You mean…NO terra would never she is are friend! You just don't like her raven and you are trying to make her look bad!" he said pointing at raven.

"Who else was in the tower beast boy? You fucking tell me!" Raven said sitting up and trying to push the itchy blanket off her body.

"I don't know but all I know is she would never do this to you!" beast boy said crossing his arms like a little child.

"See beast boy do you fucking see why you can't be my man! You act like a child!" she said breaking the glass testing tubes behind her.

"Oh ok I get it after all these years of you knowing you fucking knowing that I loved you and would give my own damn life for you! To live and survive in this world and now you have the god damn nerve to stand up and say that about me?" he said loudly.

"Beast boy I don't want to fight any more just go." She said waving her arm toward the door and holding the back of her head.

Beast boy grabbed his coat and dashed out the door almost breaking it down.

Raven sat in the room holding back her tears. God knows what would happen if she cried.

"Beast boy I am so sorry I did not want this to happen I truly do love you! She said in-between sobs

But I can't have you be mine if you love someone else!"

Then a doctor walked in.

"Hi raven remember me?" she said.

"What are you doing here?" raven said sitting up.

"You bitch attacking me when my defiance is down." Raven said

"Raven, Raven, Raven you and I both know your attack is to strong for me." She said mocking her.

It was terra!

Terra ran and snatched raven up and ran out of the hospital.

Raven put up a pretty good fight for being seriously injured.

Back at the tower beast went around the whole tower looking for terra.

"Terra! Terra!" He yelled around every corner and in ever room but still no answer.

"Yo man what are you doin?" cyborg asked beast boy.

"I cant find terra have you seen here?" he asked.

"No haven't seen her since she told me that the doctor called and was going to go and pick up raven at the hospital.

"Oh my god! How long ago was this?" he said, he felt his heart skip thirty beat's.

"Yo man chill! She said left about twenty minutes ago." He said.

Beast boy turned into a hawk and flew off to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Bring her in!" a large voice boomed out of a dark room.

Terra walked over and unlocked raven restraints and dragged her to slade.

"I am the only one who dos a damn thing around here… she murmured to herself.

She tossed rave to the side and she fell on her head.

"Ugh!" she yelled out in pain holding her bleeding again head.

"Get up!" slade called out to here.

Raven opened one eye and everything blacked out she fainted on the floor and could not get back up.

"Get up you bitch!" terra said kicking her in the side but she did not move.


	5. love again

Sorry I have not put out a chapter in a few days but I have been really busy well hope you like this chapter too thank you all my readers that have loved my story so far I wuv u all!

Disclaimer: I don't own maroons 5 "she will be loved" or anything else in this story.

Raven woke up after totally blacking out.

It is about time you are up!" terra's voice boomed out loudly.

Raven sat up and stared at terra with enmity in her eyes.

Then she heard slade say, "Bring her in."

Terra picked up raven and sat her in front of slade.

"What do you want with me anyway?" raven said in a weak voice.

Slade did not answer and held out a black remote.

Raven looked worried as slade pressed the button on the remote. Just then a big screen came up and she saw beast boy on the screen.

"Wha…what is this for?" Raven asked confused.

"Is this not your boyfriend?" slade asked.

"Why do you care?'' She answered him.

"Because I could of accidentally of had terra put a probe inside of your little friend's body." Slade said evilly.

"How…?" she started, Then slade interrupted her.

"When he kissed her."

Raven looked down knowing she could not let him die but what could she do?

Beast boy was at the hospital in about ten minutes flat. He raced to the front desk.

"Where's raven?" he said out of breath to the lady at the desk.

The lady looked over her book smacking her gum loudly.

"Hold on." She said in a nasty voice.

Beast boy walked up closer to the desk "please hurry I don't have much time!"

The lady just kept typing slower and slower to annoy him.

Beast boy jumped over the desk and pushed the lady out of the way.

"Fine!" he yelled you are going to do it your way I am doing it my way!" Beast boy yelled.

"Ha! He said looking at the screen room 54 third floor!"

Wait!" the lady called out. "I am not suppose to tell you but… a girl came an picked her up about three minutes ago." She said looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh my God!" he yelled.

"What did she look like?" he demanded.

"Well let's see… she had long blonde hair and was paper thin, I wish I looked liked her." She complained

"Terra! How could she?" Beast boy raced out of the hospital as fast as he could.

Slade took Raven over to red x to see what she could do to serve them.

"No way will I ever… slade interrupted her.

"You will unless you want your little friend to die a slow and painful death." He said evilly.

"What can I do?" Raven said looking at the ground.

"See it is not that bad." Slade said as raven went into the corner to change out of her clothes into something slade had given her.

Terra hovered around raven mocking her and laughing to her face.

"Ha look at the little pet." She said laughing.

Raven jumped on terra and started beating the crap out of her.

"Silence!" Slade booming voice yelled throughout the whole cave.

Raven sat there scared for her life.

"Beast boy, I am sorry I am sorry for everything, I know you can't hear me but I love you! Please beast boy please don't come I can't let you die I just can't!" she whispered to herself.

Back at the tower Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were all waiting for the other two three titans to come home.

"Where could they be?" robin yelled "They know we have combat practice this afternoon!" cyborg said looking at the clock on the wall.

"They should have been back by now!" he continued.

"You know where they went?" robin asked.

"Yes terra went to the hospital to pick up raven and then beast boy came acting all bitchy looking for terra and when I told him that he ran out of the tower!"

"Cyborg this could be serious." Robin said rubbing his chin.

Beast boy arrived at the cave were terra and slade were holding raven.

"Raven? Raven?" beast boy whispered.

"I am in here!" raven yelled.

It was coming from a dark room in the far back of the cave.

"Raven!" thank god you are alright!" he said relieved

"I am sorry!" they said at the same time.

"No! I should be the one that is sorry!" they said together once again.

"Wait we can have plenty of time to chat but we have to get you out of here, now!"

"NO! Beast boys leave now! I don't want you to die!" she said worried.

"What? … Wait die? Why would I? He kept rambling on and on.

"Terra she put some kind of probe inside of you that will kill you if I don't obey slade's every command."

"I don't care I will risk my life you!" beast boy said.

"Really?" she replied blushing.

"I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved." He sang.

Raven held back her tears.

"What kind of cheesy line was that?" she asked.

"The ones I make, remember?" he said laughing.

"Now lets get you out of here!" he said holding her hand.

Author note: I know that kinda sucked but the next chapter is better.


	6. anything for love

Author note: this chapter is why I rated it R.

Robin walked in on starfire while she was watching the television. "O, hello Robin." She said a shocked-but sweet voice. "Yo!" cyborg said, "I am going out to get parts for the T car, be back in about an hour."

"Ok." Robin and starfire said cheerfully.

Starfire sat quietly still watching her TV program with Robin. All of a sudden robin crawled over to starfire and started kissing her around her neck and cheek. Starfire started to push robin away.

"Robin? What is the meaning of this?" She said shocked.

"I love you! He yelled, "I want to show it!" he said still kissing her violently.

Then he pulled out a gun out of the side of the couch.

"Take off your clothes!" he threatened pointing the gun at her.

"Robin what the hell is the meaning of this?" she yelled.

"Fine I will have to do it myself!"

Robin pulled off her skirt down and then her underpants.

Strafire kicked as hard as she could but the harder she kicked the tighter robin held onto her arms.

He felt around her body and felt the warm radiance from it.

After he was down her body hurt and her wrists hurt worse.

He squeezed her wrists so tight that now they were black and blue.

"You…you raped me!" starfire said mascara running down her tan face.

"Yes, and you know you liked it!" he said whispering in her ear.

Strafire's eyes filled with tears again and ran out of the tower.

"No!" Robin yelled.

"I will not obey you!"

He was being controlled bye slade. Five months ago before slade left you implanted a mind control devise and he was waiting for the right moment to use it at his advantage and he saw this was the right time.

"Your despicable!" he said into his earpiece.

Beast boy rushed to get the heavy iron door open. He tugged pulled and turned into numerous animals to get her out and they did not work!

"Beast boy…hide!" Raven yelled.

Beast boy ducked behind the tall stack of sharp weapons.

Terra came, unlocked the door and pulled raven out.

Terra put raven in front of red X.

"Now… I want you to kill your friends!" red X said laughing at his accomplishment.

"You said no one would get hurt!" she said making a fist.

"O I said that? I lied!" he said laughing evilly and lifting her chin.

"Leave her alone!" Beast boy yelled as he ran through the doors.

"NO! Beast boy leave now! Raven yelled.

"I am not going until you are safe!" Beast boy said somewhat smiling.

"I am not going to stand for this!" X yelled pressing the button on the remote.

"Mm!" beast boy fell to the ground moaning.

"Now…go! And I will spare your life!" X said.

"Please beast boy go I will be fine!" raven yelled frightened for his life.

"NO…NO…NO!" beast boy yelled, he screamed in pain.

"Please stop." Raven said almost in tears.

"No!" I will not stop.

Raven looked at beast boy with wide, teary eyes.


	7. i am a part of you forever!

Hey so sorry I did not update for like ever! I had writer's block for all that time and I still kinda do but I think I can make a pretty good chapter if I try really hard and I will defiantly try harder for all my reader's I luv u ALL!

Starfire ran all the way to Gothem City when she got there she could feel her body still burning from robin's body on top of her and holding her down. Her wrists were black and blue and her veins felt like ice. All of a sudden she felt dizzy her knee's started shaking and the last thing she knew she blacked out right beside the freezing pond.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Raven was still in tears and was thinking so heard to get beast boy out of this.

Then without warning she sprang from the spot in the corner where she was sitting and grabbed beast boy and started yelling at him.

"Beast boy listen to me!" she started to yell.

"No I would rather me die then you!" he yelled back in pain holding is still bleeding side.

"Damn it shut the hell up and listen!"

"I love you so much, so much you can not even imagine! And I am not going to let you die just because you are trying to protect me!'' she said her eye's drifting downward.

"I am nothing! Nothing, at all without you. You stopped me from making a big mistake in my life!"

Wha.., what is it?" beast boy asked sharply.

"Well that night on Valentine's day I was so upset seeing Robin and starfire all loving and any bull shit and cyborge off at bumble bee's I thought no one loved me and I was going to be alone on Valentine's day. "Then when I was in my room I had a gun in my hand and about ready to shot myself and end my miserable unloved life right there. Then when I was going to pull the trigger I heard you knocking on my door! And then when you asked me out I found a reason to live!" she said holding the back of his green neck and rubbing her head on his chest.

"Th… that is why I need you because I love you with all my heart and I don't know where I would be if you did not love me for who I am!"

"So you better get your ass up and hand me over to X and terra or I will die with you!" she said holding a gun to her head.

"No raven please don't!" he said holding his side and sitting up.

"Please don't do this it is not worth it!" beast boy said holding his hand out to grab the gun.

"Damn it beast boy yes it is if you die I have nothing to live for!"

"Yes there are so many thing's!"

"Like what beast boy you give me one and I will drop the gun, if you fucking die then what the hell am I going to live for!"

"I…I.. I don't know okay! I don't know but you can't die!"

"Well then you can't either!" Raven shoot back.

Beast boy sat there and started to laugh.

"I will make you a deal" he whispered in Raven's ear.

"What?"

"How about none of us die's?"

All at once Beast boy jumped up and kicked the button out of terra's hand and broke it into a thousand tiny pieces. The effect wore off on beast boy and he and Raven raced out of the door, hand in hand.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey girl you alright!" A deep voice rang out in front of Starfire.

"Starfire woke up still dizzy and let out a huge gasp and shut her eye's.

"Please don't let it be robin…please!" her mind chanted.

He lifted her up and put her on her shoulders and carried her to his cabin a little way's away from the pond she was lying at.

They arrived at the cabin and he put a big wool blanket around her and handed her a cup of hot tea and turned on the fireplace.

"So… he started what is a hot chic like you doin out here on a cold winter night?"

He said scooting in closer to her.

Starfire moved away I was…drunk and I must have fainted. She said while hesitating.

"Well if you like to have some fun I could show you an awesome time and it begins with me you and an upstairs room.

Strafire started to have flash backs of earlier.

She saw Robins lip's on hers, his body over top of hers.

He closer and started messing with her red hair and kissing her alongside her neck.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled her voice echoing in the semi empty cabin.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Alright to my reader's I hope u enjoyed that chapter I know it is short but I have to go to leave out of town with no computer in like 3 minutes so I had to finish it up will update a.s.a.p. ttfn!


	8. prove it!

To my reader's: o my God I am soooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update I had camp and my life is so busy right now! Thanks to all your comment's you have persuaded me to keep writing on this web site so just has you wanted…chapter 8!

"why? Damnit! I am sick of running sick of fighting and sick of mean people saying very mean things! " starfire shouted holding her knee's out in the ice cold snow behind a phone booth.

Robin got up, his body feeling like ice but yet very hot! He heard a voice come from his mind. "she deserved it she deserved it! All the time's she would talk behind your back. And what about her not loving you have you ever wondered that robin have you! You had no choice at all! The voice was once again slades. "you sick bastard!" robin yelled with tear's running down his eye's. "How…. How could you make me do something like that to my first love?" he said banging his hand on the wall and putting a hole in it in the process.

"Thank God we are out of their! " raven yelled as they ran farther and farther away from slades hide-out. "Beast boy you crazy bastard!" I can't believe you! Risking your life for me! What is wrong with you! She said smiling and kissing him gently."

"I guess you find strength to over come anything and everything when you are in love with someone so much!" raven winked her eye and started dragging beast boy away. "Wait… where the hell are we going?" beast boy asked puzzled.

"You love me right? Raven asked.

"More then anything you can imagine" he answered back

"Then prove it" she said putting a very sexy face on.

Beast was NOT an idiot he knew what she was talking about so he got up and followed her 2 the nearest hotel.

OK SORRY GUY'S HORT BUT I GOTTA GO 2 WORK I WILL FINSIH THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


	9. maybe it is time

Author note: Ok here is chapter 9! But I must warn you this chapter is very mature. (But read it any ways!)

Raven pulled and pulled beast boy till they were finally at a hotel.

"It is about time!" Raven said opening the door with her key card.

Then she took out the "do not disturb" sign on the back of the door and sat it gently on the knob.

"Rae-raven." Beats boy said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah?" she said turning around her face looking very shocked.

"I have never ever! Seen you this way before!" he said with a weird face.

"What do you mean?" she said her eye's starting to light up with fire.

"Well you are not depressed or even gothic anymore I –I mean look at you! You are wearing fucking pink!" he said pointing to her shirt.

Raven pulled his arm in closer and out it on her breasts.

Beast boy jumped up in shock.

"I guess that is what happens when you fall so madly in love with someone." She whispered in his ear dragging him to the nicely fixed bed.

Beast boy gulped quietly.

Raven slowly UN-buttoned her shirt and gently tossing it to the side of the bed.

Raven sat back very slowly.

Beast boy stared at her for a few seconds and slowly crawled over to her and unbuttoned her Jean's and gently tossed that to the side as well.

Then raven tore off beast boy's uniform and threw it with her discarded clothes.

Beast boy slowly ran his hand threw her soft, short hair.

Raven pushed beast boy to the bottom of the bed and she was on top of him.

Raven was reaching for his boxer's to take them off.

She slowly pulled them off as well.

Beast boy took off her bra and underwear.

He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.

She let out a long, loud cry of pleasure.

It hurt just a little bit because this is the first time she had sex.

"That is enough." Raven said to beast boy as they sat up.

Raven slowly put her close on and beast boy did as well.

"Awesome!" was about all beasts could say.

Beast boy and raven started making out once again after their clothes were on.

Starfire got up and started walking the streets.

She came by this guy that looked like robin and she started running away.

"He is everywhere!" she yelled throwing herself into the middle of the streets.

"Hey girl!" "Girl!" this old lady said running up to her and picking her up off the snowy ground.

"You are delirious you need to come home with me!" the kind lady said picking Starfire up and putting her in the truck.

ok guy's that is all I have time for 2day as well I have 2 go meet my soccer coach!


	10. past to now?

Chapter 10

Starfire woke up a sickening yellow colored room. She got up rubbing her head.

"Mmm what happened?" Starfire said sitting up 2 see an old, skinny lady in a long jean skirt and blue sweater.

She was about six feet, blonde hair and had to be in her sixty's.

"I saw you fainted in the middle of the street dear."

"But the other question is…who are you?" she asked strangely

"I am Marry Ann, but you can call me 'Mary'. She said in a sweet voice.

"Mary? Where did I hear that name before?" Starfire said trying to locate her past.

"O my God!" she screamed.

"You - You are my mom!" Starfire said touching her mother's cheek.

Her past flashed back and forth in her head. Her head spun around and around and could hardly think straight!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Raven and beast bot had just woken up from their long night.

"Wow what time is it?" beast boy asked.

"About ten Am. Hun." She said in high-pitched voice.

"Let's go get are food from the breakfast buffet I AM STARVING!"

Raven started to laugh and they went down stairs hand and hand.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Robin raced into a police station.

"Please will you help me find a girl!" he said desperately

"Well there are about twenty thousand "girl's" in the U.S.A. so tell me her name and maybe we can get some where!" the snappy police officer said.

"Fine." Robin said gritting his teeth.

"Her name is Starfire, she is about five-ten has red hair and is part of the teen titans."

"let me look her up." He said trying to smile.

THAT IS ALL I COULD DO IT IS LATE AND I AM REALLY TIRED. I PROMAS I WILL POST A.S.A.P!


End file.
